


But I’m singing like a bird, ‘bout It now

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, This started as yen pegging jask then it turned into just a whole ass fuck or die, Vaginal Sex, heavy on the come inflation lol, like very heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “...yen…h-hurts…” He murmured. Yennefer sighed, combing her hand through his damp hair. Jaskier’s eyes clenched shut again and he swallowed thickly.“I know, Jaskier. I’m going to help you.”Jaskier gets a dosage of incubus venom and Yennefer helps him out, cue sweating, thrusting and enchanted dildos.
Relationships: Implied Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	But I’m singing like a bird, ‘bout It now

**Author's Note:**

> This literally was just supposed to be yennefer pegging Jaskier but I got carried away and ended up with this.
> 
> Also this is a fuck or die scenario so the consent is very dubious.
> 
> I never spell checked this so sorry for the mistakes lol.
> 
> Shout out to my hentai friends who definitely would have used that tentacle dildo IRL!!! I see you!!!
> 
> Title from ‘shrike’ by Hozier.

How  _ had _ it led to this?

Yennefer mused from her seat by the fire, goblet of wine in hand, eyes peering through the flames. The plush velvet of the armchair did nothing to calm her frustration from the predicament she had landed herself in.

It had been at least an hour since she had gone into the woods with the bard. The village held rumours of a succubus and Yen had grasped the opportunity to fetch herself some potent succubus saliva, straight from the source would get her some extra coin too. Only it didn’t go as planned.

As she left the outskirts of the village to trek through the woods, she had caught the attention of the wayward bard that Geralt seemed to love  _ so _ much. Of course he decided to follow her, babbling nonsense and complaining about his dirtied silks the further they got into the forest.

There were  _ two _ creatures in the nest yennefer had found. One being the rumoured succubus that was interfering with the villagers’ fruitless lives and the other being an incubus, who, after finding the bard trailing behind the mage, had the great idea to hold him hostage against her. Not that she  _ cared _ for him or anything, Geralt would be mad at her if he died.

If, after all this, she was proud about anything, it was the fact that she had at least managed to plead with them before she even thought about killing them. Yen tried to reason, she told them that all she wanted was some saliva from the source, being them, and that was all, the bard had nothing to do with her and she doubted he ventured with her to kill the creatures himself.

The beasts had shared a knowing look at each other, something that tugged at Yennefer’s gut and she suddenly had a bad feeling. The incubus, who now had the crook of his arm around the bards neck, had scowled at her and tightened his grip. She held her cold stare at him, her expression neutral.

“You want to see the effect of our lust!” He had shouted, “Here, have them!” The incubus spun the bard to face him and forced his lips upon Jaskier, eyes wide and hands scratching at the incubus’ tattooed neck. Yennefer saw the moment the bard had been truly affected - eyes turning half lidded with lust and his hands losing their grip on the creature, falling loosely to the side as his knees buckled under him, the creature's grip being the only thing holding him up.

The incubus pulled away, letting Jaskier crumple to the floor in a heap. Yennefer’s eyes followed him, writhing against the dirt, groaning as if something was boiling his insides. The panting bard had momentarily distracted her from the creatures who had backed away until they were at the edge of the clearing. She held a handful of crackling lightning at them, daring them to take another step.

“You can’t chase us  _ and _ save him,’ they said, slowly backing away further. Yennefer hesitated before dropping her hand in a sigh of defeat. The creatures scampered away from her, leaving her to crouch beside the bard and try her best to help him brave through the poison.

He was still squirming, eyes clenched shut as droplets of sweat dropped down his temples. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, hissing as she pulled back. He was scorching hot, burning up a terrible fever. He whimpered and brought his hand to half-heartedly grasp at her wrist, a broken sob escaped his lips.

“Y-yen- Nnngh!” His back arched as a wave of searing heat coursed through him, “…what- what’s h-happening- Ah!” Yen furrowed her eyebrows, letting out a sigh. She decided it would be best to bring him to her home, well, her  _ current _ home. It would be better than the cold forest. 

She placed his arm around her shoulder and hefted him up. The tailored outfits he wore bore no truth to his real muscle, as she struggled to carry him a few steps. She stopped, sighing once more, before flicking her wrist and carrying them both through the flickering portal she had created in front of them.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Back to the present. Back to Yennefer taking great sips of her wine by the fire, firmly ignoring the moans and whimpers of the flustered bard writhing about on the bed. She didn’t care of course. She knew the fever would burn out eventually. She wouldn’t  _ have  _ to worry.

…She did worry. Another hour had passed and the fever had only gotten worse. She wasn’t sure how the bard was still alive as the heat scorched through him, bringing her hand to his skin was like touching the door of a heated oven. His pants strained against the tent inside of them, his cock practically throbbing against them.

Incubus bites weren’t supposed to last as long as this. Only rare bree-

Yennefer stilled, she thought back to the creatures in the forest, of the arm wrapped around jaskier’s neck. The tattoos… only they weren’t tattoos. No, now that she remembered correctly, they were runes. Runes telling of a higher power, a higher species of incubus. A species whose venom can cause humans to succumb to the heat of a fever unless they find help, and usually the only help close enough would be the incubus.

But it’s not.

It’s yennefer.

She sighed, kneeling on the bed. Jaskier could barely keep his eyes open to look at her, never mind moving his body. His writhing and jerking had been reduced to small whimpers and cries of pain.

“...yen…h-hurts…” He murmured. Yennefer sighed, combing her hand through his damp hair. Jaskier’s eyes clenched shut again and he swallowed thickly.

“I know, Jaskier. I’m going to help you.” She took a breath before righting herself. Moving her position to straddle his hips and undoing the laces of his breeches with trembling hands, the reason for her sudden tremor was unknown to her. Yennefer pushed the silky fabric down and let his cock spring free and then she hiked up her skirts and settled herself onto him. He barely made a noise, hands unmoving at his sides.

She huffed, blowing a strand of loose hair from her eyes as she moved her hips into a steady rhythm. Jaskier barely opened his eyes to look at her, he opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. His head fell back against the soft pillows and yennefer could see the veins in his neck straining as he began to pant.

Yennefer halted her movement. She removed his chemise, ripping it with her hands down the center and pulling his arms free. He would complain when this was over but for now the heat radiating from his torso was enough to cook an egg. Yennefer placed her hands on his chest and picked up her rhythm once more. She could feel his dick throbbing inside her but he wasn’t making any noise. Her hands ghosted across his nipples, tugging and pinching, his cock twitching at the sudden action. She could see him looking at her again, glassy eyes stared with his brow furrowed and his mouth agape.

“I’m doing this for your own good, Jaskier, …else you burn up and die.” She bobbed up and down on his cock and he suddenly had the energy to join her, bringing his hips up in one weak thrust. It was enough for Yennefer to know she was doing something right.

Gingerly he brought shaky hands to her hips, grabbing on with a loose hold. Yennefer sped up her hips, grinding down hard. She had forgone seeking pleasure for herself, her main priority being the fact that Jaskier needed to come. Soon.

She felt his dick twitching against her walls again, his mouth gaping like a fish and his hands near digging bruises into her hips.

“Ah- ah! Yen!” He cried out, then Yennefer could feel the white hot heat of his seed inside her. She stopped and pulled herself off of him, hoping to the gods that it was finished. It was not. Moving to kneel beside him, she pulled her skirts back down to cover her knees and she noticed that his dick was still hard, pink and throbbing. Jaskier groaned into the sheets.

Yennefer huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Perhaps this type of incubus venom would require something extra. Perhaps she had to attack the situation from the  _ inside _ .

Yennefer walked over to the corner of the room. There lied a box, wooden with intricate golden carvings. Yennefer usually only used this box for herself and other  _ close _ friends or particularly well-paying customers. But this was a special occasion. Bringing the box back to the bed she opened it up and turned it towards Jaskier.

“Pick one.”

The bard slowly turned his head. He peered down at the box and yennefer smirked when she saw his eyes widen in shock, quickly flicking back up to meet her.

“The venom needs to run its course. I tried my way, this is another. Pick one, or I’ll pick for you.”

Jaskier looked at the three different objects in the box, cushioned by a silky, rich purple fabric. The objects were all roughly the size of a large carrot, each with different glowing runes. One was shaped like a large tentacle which tapered off at the tip. Jaskier looked back up at yennefer.

“...wha- what… they?” Yen seemed to understand his ramblings and picked up the first one, indigo coloured glass with bright yellow runes scattered across it. It had interesting bumps and grooves running down its sides.

“This one gives off sparks,” she noticed the wary look in his eye, “Sounds sore, I know, it’s not though. Quite pleasurable after a while.” She set it down and picked up another. The one that looked like the tentacle of an octopus, Jaskier thought, it even had carved suckers along the sides.

“This one is enchanted to move inside of you, like a tentacle, if you’re into that kinda thing? …I’m not judging.” She raised an eyebrow and Jaskier raised one to match. Picking up the last one, creamy, pearlescent with a metallic blue tinge and small sapphire jewels protruding from the sides; designed to enhance the experience, Jaskier thought. The mage noted Jaskier’s hips subconsciously twitching up, his cock still throbbing where it lay against his stomach.

“This one,” she passed it between her hands, “Was a gift from a dear friend of mine. It’s enchanted to come whenever you clench around it. I’d be careful though, I once had a client almost die from a ruptured stomach, It had filled them up so much,” she smirked. Jaskier would’ve answered, if not for the painful rush of heat that swept through his body, faint tendrils of smoke rising from his skin and yennefer was sure she could smell burning. Jaskier threw his head back, groaning into the sheets as he felt as though his insides were turning to molten lava.

Yennefer’s brow twitched in concern. She dropped the box to the floor, forced to use the phallic object in hand as she feared the bard would burn up if she didn’t move now. Grabbing a vial of oil from her drawers which she poured onto her fingers, saving the rest for the fake cock, she manoeuvred his legs onto her shoulders and pressed a finger into his tight hole. His cries turned into moans as yennefer set to slowly thrust her finger inside of him. She added a second, scissoring her fingers to help stretch him out, then a third. By the time he was ready she had four fingers inside him, pushing against him and dragging across his prostate. Jaskier was moaning, head thrown to the side and a small pool of drool forming on the pillow that he had been occasionally biting.

Yennefer used the rest of the oil on the creamy white cock in her hand. Once she was satisfied with its slickness she slowly started to push it inside of him. The rim of his ass struggled against the larger tip but eventually it popped inside and she slowly slid in the rest with ease. Once it had completely bottomed out inside of him she let go, the larger base of the cock ensured it wouldn’t be stuck inside him, and she let him get used to the size.

It wasn’t any larger than she had, then again, she  _ would _ count herself as a professional. She moved it slightly, adjusting the cocks position and she watched in awe as it moved under his skin, so large that it was almost in his stomach. The bard moaned, babbling nonsense into the pillow. At times his entire body would jerk if she moved it in a certain way, no doubt hitting his prostate.

She began thrusting it in and out, slowly at first before building up to a harsher thrust that had the bard teetering near the edge in a matter of seconds then she would slow down. It seemed to her that as long as Jaskier was actually receiving pleasure then the venom would halt its course. So really, what’s the harm in edging the bard?

Holding onto the base of the cock yennefer could feel when it shot it's load into the bard. He was now coming up on the tenth time, and yennefer knew it wasn’t a small dribble. She was starting to worry. She wasn’t lying about the client with the ruptured stomach, the cock had filled them up so much it had turned their belly into a tight round sphere and had continued to fill them until they burst internally. The client had survived, of course, what would a mage be if she couldn’t heal a simple tear.

Jaskier cried out as the cock filled him again for the twelfth time. Yennefer raised a hand to his distended belly. She pressed down on it and Jaskier moaned underneath her, panting heavily. She expressed her concern.

“You need to calm down on the clenching. It’s filling you up pretty fast.” She poked his belly, feeling the taught skin barely give around her finger.

“Nngh… I can… take it,” He moaned. The bard looked as though he had swallowed a melon, and yennefer was sure that what he said was a lie and he was actually struggling to continue. She rubbed his belly, trying to soothe the ache that she was certain he had, but the bard continued to subconsciously clench down on the cock which only caused more come to fill him up.

At this point he was sweating, not only from the fever. His bloated belly was quivering as he tried to gasp for breath but the push against his lungs made it quite difficult. Yen decided to hurry it up and thrusted the cock faster. Fuck the edging, she wouldn’t have the bard explode under her watch.

She purposely ground the cock against Jaskier’s prostate, causing him to writhe and cry, hands gripping the sheets under him and sweat dripping off of him. She sped up the thrusts, uncaring of the bards clenching around the phallic object, filling him up even more. Surely his belly had no more room to give, the skin shiny and taught and when she poked and prodded it was firm like a balloon.

Jaskier was panting, gasping for breath and she knew by the way his hips rocked up and his cock twitched against him that he was close. She continued to slide the toy against him and eventually he cried out. She watched as his balls pulled taught, his cock twitching, hitting against his swollen stomach as he came all over himself. Creamy white seed dripping off the curve of his belly.

Yennefer was relieved to see his cock soften and she roughly pulled the cock out of him. He whimpered at the sudden loss but said nothing. How could he? He was exhausted, not to mention full to the brim. He felt as though he had raided the entire pantry from the largest kitchen on the continent. Tentatively he brought a hand up to his belly, moaning when he felt the engorged flesh.  _ Gods _ … he rolled onto his side and let out an obscene moan as he felt the seed inside him slosh around his gut. He could feel his stomach grumble and gurgle as it protested the excessive amount of liquids inside him.

He jerked when he felt a pair of warm hands stroke his distended gut. Opening his eyes he saw yennefer, her gaze glued to his belly as she trailed her hands over him, attempting to soothe the ache of his tight skin. He eventually realised she had other ideas when she forcefully pushed in on his gut, causing it to gurgle and Jaskier groaned again, head thrown back.

“Y- yen,” he panted, hoping she would stop, but she only continued pressing down on him. He moaned under the touch, “…wha- what are you?…”

“You’re so big, so  _ round _ . You really  _ could _ take it.” He groaned again which soon turned into a long moan when she decided to use her thumb to work at his nipple.

“Yen… I- I can’t. Not again…” she huffed before lying down beside him, turned to face him and hand still atop his swollen belly, stroking him gently with soothing circles.

“Fine,” she said, and Jaskier’s eyes began to close, the setting much too perfect for Jaskier’s exhausted body, “But don’t expect me to forget about the flexibility of that gut of yours,” she sighed, letting her eyes fall shut, “I’ll find your limit, eventually…”


End file.
